monsterhighfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Flucht von der Schädelküste
"Flucht von der Schädelküste" is the second television special of 2012, and fourth overall. It premiered on April's Friday the 13th and tied into the ''Skull Shores'' Serie released back in November 2011. It features CGI-animation by Nerd Corps Entertainment. Veröffentlichung auf DVD/Blu-Ray Bisher keine Ankündigung. (Nur Ausstrahlung auf SuperRTL) Zusammenfassung (Kurze Zusammenfassung der Handlung bitte hier einfügen.) Handlung (Ausführliche Beschreibung der Handlung bitte hier einfügen.) Charakter "Wusstest Du schon, dass ...?"-Fakten Referenzen * "Escape From Skull Shores" is based on the late 19th century/early 20th century exotic expedition fiction, particularly the 1933 movie King Kong. The scene in which Andy climbs one of the towers of Monster High with Frankie in his hand mimics the icon scene in King Kong in which Kong climbs the Empire State Building with Ann Darrow in his hand. * "Escape From Skull Shores" also uses elements from the fairy tale Beauty and the Beast, such as Andy's changing from handsome young man to a beast. The scene in which Andy shows horrible table manners at Monster High appears inspired by Disney's movie adaption of the fairy tale. * The carnival cutout Lagoona and Gil use for a photo is based on the painting American Gothic. * Four Screamers is likely a play on Four Seasons. Kontinuität * Heath previously made the exact same mistake of insulting a Wolf girl by questioning her athletic abilities in the Volume 1 webisode "Fur Will Fly". Then, his target was Clawdeen Wolf. * Heath also earlier had a 'job' as dunk-dummy in "Fright On!". * Manny's dislike of mazes will be brought up again in "Ghouls Rule". * In "Fright On!", Abbey could not speak Zombie and needed someone to translate Ghoulia for her. She can understand Ghoulia just fine in "Escape From Skull Shores", meaning she's mastered the language in the meantime. * Four Screamers was previously mentioned in "Witch Trials", in which Cleo also compared her temporary cabin residence to it. * Frankie tells Andy how she, during fearleading tryouts, lost her leg and hit the captain in the face. This is a simplified version of an event in "New Ghoul @ School". Meilensteine * Rochelle Goyle, Bartleby Farnum, Andy Beast, Kipling, and the Tiki make their cartoon debuts. * Posters depicting Robecca Steam can be seen in Farnum's cabin. Fehler * Rochelle is one of the students almost run over by Nightmare. According to "Friday Night Frights", she shouldn't be a student at Monster High yet. * Just before Lagoona tells Gil that she'll take him with her to the Great Barrier Reef to meet her parents, her flower sits on the right side of her head instead of the left. Weiteres * The flash game Fintastic Rescue ties into this TV special. * The March entry of Freaky Fab 13 contained a trailer of the TV special and a fictional flyer for Skull Shores. * As with "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", Swapit put up "Escape From Skull Shores" for the UK audience, but initially forgot to region-lock it. The TV special was available to everyone for a few hours on April 13. * The April 13, 2012, article "MHGG Exclusive: Frankie on Planning Spring Break" in the Gory Gazette implies that Andy's old friend is Frankie's mother. However, the article's details don't match the TV special's, and the article's details also don't match with other details known about Frankie's parents. In particular, the old friend does not have scars or neck bolts (which Frankie's mother has according to Frankie's SDCCI diary). Not to mention that Gil identifies the girl in the film as a "normie scientist". Kategorie:Specials Kategorie:TV-Specials Kategorie:Skull Shores